From The Ashes
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Loki thought Chastity dead, she wasn't. SHIELD healed her, pieced her back together and one fateful day she whispered his name and her heart started to beat. A year and a half passed, both thinking the other gone until they saw each other, now a plan was in action. Can Loki get to Midgard to be reunited with Chastity or is something else underway? Sequel to My Sweet Destruction
1. Revelation

**Author's Note -** So Loki Laufeyson has been calling me for another go around and I finally put it down in words. It will sort of be an AU Thor 2 fiction as it's a sequel to My Sweet Destruction.

Special shout out to **Lambm77** for the push - Love you girl! You're awesome and awe inspiring! :-)

So...here's chapter 1...hope you all like it, please enjoy, read and review! Thank you!

* * *

Time had passed, the nurses, doctors and Nick Fury told me it was only a year and a half but in my heart if felt so much longer. I felt older than just 19. Loki had changed me from the inside out. It was hard to believe that my time with him was so short, only three days total when it felt like a lifetime. Now a lifetime had passed. Mine had passed. I had died in his arms that day, but the 'good' people at SHIELD brought me back for some God awful reason. I spoke his name once. Whispered it against my will and my heart started to beat, my pulse raced and my body worked under a power I had no control over. The medical team assumed that the Asgardian did something that healed me. They studied me, probed me, prodded me but found nothing. Loki only loved and then left me for his greater purpose.

I missed him. This was something I never wanted to admit to anyone, especially not me. The effect the god had on me was devastating. I couldn't function properly. Couldn't speak or think or rationalize; it was all a daze. Most days I hoped that it was all a dream, a horrible and blissful dream that I had. Then I would see the news or Agent Coulson walking by my door and I'm reminded of that day. Reminded of Loki; reminded of everything that I shouldn't be. I shouldn't be. As I stare at my pieced together face in the mirror, I look like the girl I was, but I don't recognize myself. That girl is not me. Would he even recognize me? Still love me? I touched my reflection and the mirror rippled. I saw Loki sitting in a small room, he looked disheveled something I had never seen of him before. What was this? Magic; how could I see him?

"Loki," I whispered as I clung to the mirror and he turned looking directly at me. I backed away screaming as nurses flooded my room. I saw him stand and move closer. The power and prowess he had in his walk was still present as he too questioned what he saw. The nurses clamoring around me as I hysterically shrieked still staring at him. They finally pinned me down, the mirror out of my sight as they sedated me. "I love you," trailed out of my mouth as I fell into a chemical sleep.

* * *

It had been ages, now along with Chastity; my mother was gone as well. The two people I loved most in these wretched realms have gone, leaving me alone. Remorse is not a word I am familiar with or use, however now I find that it is my constant companion. I hung my head once again to mourn those I loved when I heard my name. It was faint and far away but it sounded like my Chastity. I lifted my head and saw her clear as day looking at me.

"How could this be," I whispered to myself getting up at crossing as far as I could to her.

She looked the same but something about her was changed, from this small appearance I could see her growth. My darling girl was not the same timid child I knew. She backed away when we made eye contact and screamed. Several women in white uniforms came in trying to get my Chastity to calm down, I heard a whispered "I love you" before the image dissipated. I smiled at the thought, she still loved me. After all this time and after everything that had happened.

Whatever anomaly occurred to let me see my darling girl and her me during this time, I was grateful. It made my mind clear and I focused on what needed to be done. I needed to get to Midgard to find her.


	2. One Step Closer

**Author's Note -** Ok, first person...not my favorite and it still kinda makes me mental that I can't tell you what other people are thinking, however I'm cheating because I'm going back and forth between Chastity & Loki, so yay! I did say in the first chapter that this is AU (Alternate Universe) so I'm gonna live up to that a bit in this chapter, I love the Thor franchise, it's great with one big flaw that in my humble Marvel nerd opinion needs to be fixed, NO ENCHANTRESS! So...keep that in mind when reading, she's not a big part, but she's in here.

**Huge THANK YOU's to:** _**Nichole, Shawnon, Lori and Sandy!**_ You gals are just sweet as pie and I love all of you so, so much! Hope this lives up the the Hiddleston/Loki hype ;)

**Another round of THANK YOU's goes to: _AgnetCoCo, Persephone Targaryen, fiskarbailey, sillystring-roxs-the-earth, & duchess123_** for following or adding as a favorite! Sends me over the moon when I get my alerts so thank you so much and I hope you continue to like it!

As always, please enjoy, read and review! Thank you!

* * *

My mind turned and plotted to get out of my cage. The pure animal need I felt to get back to her rose up in me pushing me to fight. I tore at all corners trying to find a weakness in the cell. This desperation was all too familiar and foreign; but the pounding in my chest was the driving force behind my flight. The other prisoners had all been killed or escaped; only I remained; out of the luck or cleverness of the invaders, almost as if they knew. Still searching for that one imperfection that would free me, my troubled mind wandered to what had caused the portal, showing me Chastity. What or who could have caused such a thing? It wasn't unheard of, however, it was deliberate. Someone either in Asgard or on Midgard knew about her and I, took it upon themselves to either torture us for their delight or show me a way to her.

A scream of frustration ripped from my throat, "There is nothing here!" I dropped to my knees thinking all of this was completely hopeless, when I realized I wasn't alone. My breathing slowed and I waited for the footfalls to stop. Whoever had decided to drop in to either make light of my situation or try in vain to assist me would surely feel my wrath once I was outside these enchanted walls. Again I waited for them to speak and heard a voice I never expected to hear.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

* * *

I groggily woke up from my forced sleep, my eyes and head still heavy from the drugs as a voice spoke to me. I recognized the gentle yet strong voice of Agent Coulson as he sat by my bedside. His hands covering mine, he often did this. I think the SHIELD agent did this as a way of penance for hitting me and not Loki that fateful day. I had gotten to know Phil fairly well, he was very nice man despite the fact he killed me. I had kept my walls up, but he was the closest thing I had to a friend and even he was leaving me. I moved slightly and startled him.

"Sorry Chas, didn't mean to wake you," he moved his hands.

I moaned as I moved, my body was stiff and rigid; the dosage they gave me must have been doubled. I was out longer than normal. I pushed myself up, "Its ok, needed to get up anyway." He had this look on his face, he needed to ask what I had seen in the mirror, but I knew he already knew.

Coulson stood and walked to the end of my bed. I was still in a hospital, but I lived here, this room was made to look like a home; even though it still smelled of antiseptic and sometimes like death. He crossed his arms behind his back, he definitely knew. My eyes never left his lithe figure as he started to pace, he may have known, he didn't want to confirm it.

Coulson turned to me again, "They want to know what you saw." His eyes were almost pleading with me to not say anything. No one in SHIELD, especially Coulson, wanted to tangle with Loki again.

I looked at him and then immediately averted my eyes, "You know who I saw," I whispered.

Phil took his seat next to me, "Chastity, you have to be sure. I can't go to Fury with a daydream or a vision. You've had those before."

"She saw him," the gravelly voice of Nick Fury entered the room. "I want her with you Coulson."

Both mine and Phil's eyes met the one intense dark brown eye of Director Fury and there was no argument he would hear but Coulson lobbied one against him all the same. "Sir, are you sure that's wise? If this was some ploy to get to us through her…"

He raised his hand and Coulson stopped talking, "We've gotten reports of abnormal activity coming in from the British office, we think its Asgardian in nature. She's the only one that's had even the slightest contact with Asgardains for a year and a half. See if you can get in contact with Dr. Selvig or Jane Foster, they might have some clue as to what's causing the anomaly, but she's going with you."

Coulson looked at me, this looked crossed his face, that look he used when he was really worried or when he talked about her. He grabbed my hands giving them a firm squeeze then he looked back at Fury, "Understood."

The director of SHIELD nodded, "Be ready to go in 30," he added as he turned to leave.

I looked at Coulson as a flood of emotion came over me. Whatever it was that permitted me to see Loki was letting me leave this bleak place and possibly see the one person I loved more than my body could handle. I was shaking so overcome with joy.

"Chas, you ok?"

I nodded, "I need to get ready," I told him in a distant voice. I was only thinking of one thing, how to get back into his arms, feel his freezing touch on my warm skin, smell his heavenly aroma and drink from his lips once again.

Coulson left me with that look still plastered on his face. I knew what he was thinking, but I didn't care. My mind was focused and my vision was tunneled to only see the Asgardian. I packed my things to leave when I heard someone enter my room. I turned to see a nurse I had never seen before; she had long blonde hair and was very beautiful. There was something very different about her and being her in presence was very familiar.

She smiled at me, "Chastity," she spoke with a British drawl and she came closer to me. "Did you enjoy my gift?"

I was confused and I'm sure it read clear on my face as I asked, "Your gift?"

The nurse came closer putting her hands on my arms and moving the hair away from my face, "You are a pretty child," she said as if she was comparing me to someone. "I showed him to you."

"Loki," I whispered.

"Yes, child, you must go. I fear he is in danger and you may be able to save him."

I stared at her, no words came to my mouth and my master in danger, but how could I save him? My futile attempt last time ended with me dead and Loki defeated. My mind raced, but I knew that I had to go, even if there was even a slight chance that I could help save him I would lay down my life again without a thought. My heart was racing and my breath was caught in my chest and I nodded, "I will do whatever I have to."

"Who are you talking to?" I head Phil say from the doorway.

I looked up and the nurse was gone. I shook my head, "Just giving myself a pep talk," I tried to smile but it faltered.

"You don't have to go," he started.

"No, I do," I told him as I handed him my duffle bag, "Might end my nightmares."

"I hope so, for both our sakes," he put an arm around me.

We walked to the hangar and I felt as if my heart would pound out of my chest. This was really happening, I was scared and nervous and excited, my palms were sweating as I stepped on the plane. I was strapped in, we took off and London was only a half day away.


	3. Closer & Closer

**Author's Note -** Zounds! I've been away for a long while now...I do apologize, been in a wretch of a drought until recently. I'm not promising anything, but I hope that I will be able to update more since it really flowed out of me this weekend. Fingers crossed :-)

**Shout Outs:** Many thanks to T**heSilence79 & The Swiftstar** for adding _From The Ashes_ as a follow.

Thanks to **Valerie E Mackin** - What would I do without you woman? You having Loki talk to me so got my wheels turning and so helped getting this chapter up! Thank you so much lady! Love you!

**Katie** - Sorry I have not been providing you with reading material as of late...I will try to remedy that :-), I'm happy everything is AWESOME!

**fiskarbailey** - COULSON! Of course it's gonna have Coulson, I love that man...almost as much as I love Loki...but let's not tell the Asgardian.

**Nichole, Shawnon, Lori, Jasmine** - Ladies, I am sorry it took me some time to get this up, thank you all for being so patient with me. You are all so amazing and wonderful, love you all to pieces!

Onto chapter 3, as always, please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

I looked at Thor dote on Jane as she shook with pain, it reminded me of my last day with my darling girl. Holding her close as she took her last breath, trembling in agony and clinging to me for comfort and then she slipped through my fingers as quickly as she came into my life. Sadness rose up in me then jealousy, while grateful my 'brother' let me out of my cage this was still not getting me any closer to Chastity.

"Say goodbye."

The oaf turned around to me full of pride and confidence, "Not this day!"

"This day, the next, a hundred years is nothing." My anger and sadness pouring out in my words, I did not care if Jane lived or died; I wanted my love back. "It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you." I was looking at Thor but I knew I was talking to myself.

"Did you say goodbye," Thor turned to me, the tone of his voice was annoyingly knowing.

I glared at him for a moment, how dare he talk to me about her, he was not worthy of saying her name then Jane shuddered again. My gaze settled on this mortal's fragile being and I sighed, "Yes," I whispered.

"If you had a chance would you say it again?"

I looked at him and we understood one another for the first time in what seemed an eternity, "No, I would never let her go again."

Thor stood and came closer to me as he put a hand on my shoulder, "We understand one another then Loki. Help me save Jane and I swear to you I will help you get back to Chastity."

I stared out the window watching the wings cut through the clouds. The plane was empty just me Coulson and the pilot. Phil was on the phone to the SHIELD office in London trying to get clearance for us to land. Once he got that he was trying to find Jane Foster, she was missing and so was Dr. Selvig. I started to wonder if it was just a daydream or something I wanted so bad that I manifested it myself. Tears started to fill my eyes at the possibility this could all be for nothing, that I just saw a beautiful lie my mind told me. Then I heard something that both frightened and reassured me.

"Save him Chastity, he needs you."

It was the voice of the strange, yet familiar nurse. I sat upright wiping the tears from eyes looking for her but soon realized the voice was in my head.

"We'll be landing in a few hours," Phil sat next to me and I jumped. "Didn't mean to scare you, everything ok?"

I nodded but didn't turn to him. I couldn't look at him, how could I? We were going to find the person that killed him because he threatened to kill me. If Loki knew Coulson was still alive even after killing me there was no telling what he would do. I dropped my head slightly, would he do anything? I couldn't help but have this overwhelming sense that the Asgardian wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore. I was so different from the girl I once was, would he even recognize me?

"Hey, Chastity," Coulson put on his fatherly voice and a gentle hand on my shoulder, "talk to me."

I turned to him and his face dropped at my expression. I must have looked totally defeated in my uncertainty. "I'm sorry you got dragged back into this."

He looked at me and smiled, "I never left; I've been along for the ride ever since I pulled the trigger. If I have to face Loki again well that's just a bridge I'll face. That's not what's bothering you though."

"Damn you Coulson," I half smiled, "Always see through me. What if it's not him? Or if it is…" I trailed off not wanting to finish the sentence, especially to Phil.

"You assured me that it was. I know it was. Fury wouldn't be sending us out here if it wasn't and you wouldn't have reacted the way you did for just another daydream. For your last question, I'm not sure I should be giving romantic advice, particularly for the guy who ganked me, but I'll try. I saw the way he protected you, screamed when you were hit, held you securely, trust me Chastity that is not something you forget or cast aside lightly. Loki may be a bad guy but he loved you there was no denying that."

I threw my arms around Phil, "Thank you."

"Don't get me wrong, I'll kill him if he tries anything."

I laughed slightly, "I know, but don't please. I can't lose you too."


End file.
